One for the Money
by TheLadyMalfoy
Summary: Same Title, Different Story. My name is Mikayla Neill. Six months ago I was beaten and left for dead by the men who work for my boss, Slade Wilson. By luck, I was rescued by The Arrow and after nursing my wounds and making myself strong, I will set out to bring Slade to his knees. But to do that, I must trust the one man I swore I never would, Oliver Queen. Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

Before this story actually begins, I'd first like to take the time to thank the people who are taking the time out of their lives to actually read my story. You can't possibly know how much it means to have you read my work, unless of course you are a writer yourself, and then you know the gratification of knowing someone is reading your work.

Second, I would like to ask you to leave a review; some form of encouragement is nice. (This is me shamelessly asking for reviews. I can't help it, I need encouragement.) I ask you to be kind and courteous. I don't come into your story talking trash and bashing your story, so I don't want it happening in mine. I have had it happen before in another site and personally, I don't want to deal with it here. I'm just covering my bases before I get this story rolling.

Third, I'm gonna be blasphemous. I've never actually read or followed the Green Arrow comics before this show started. I still have not been able to start reading the comics (sighs). I'm a college student and I work, so between that and writing about two or three different stories, plus reading the ever growing stack of books on my nightstand, I don't have time. I am working on it I promise! But what I'm trying to say is that A LOT of this story is gonna have my own thoughts based on the show; I'm staying true to Stephan Amell's portrayal of The Arrow. I figured I'd warn you now.

And lastly, as much as I wish I owned the rights to Arrow, and as much as I wish that I owned Stephan Amell/Oliver Queen, sadly I don't. This is me just letting the characters come out to play. I'm sure I can be held responsible for the somewhat questionable situations that they'll surely find themselves in. It is a work of pure fiction and should not be taken as true!

Other than that, I hope that you enjoy the story. Please, please, please follow my story (Me being shameless again) and leave a review! Takes two seconds. I've timed myself. Lol. The only characters that I own are the ones you don't recognize.

Cissa

P.S. This story begins roughly about halfway through the SECOND season around the time that Oliver discovers that Wilson is after him and his family. The only thing I'm gonna tweak a little bit is Laurel and Roy, only a little bit though. You'll see when I get there.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED so please don't complain if the storyline is not canon. I'm just using the characters for my own amusement.


	2. Chapter 1: Story

Chapter One

A young man in a green hood stalked silently down an alley, his body a live wire as he took in each and every sound. He had stalked his prey this far and wasn't about to lose it now. He suddenly drew an arrow from his quiver and pointed it towards the alley behind him. He could swear that he heard an intake of breath somewhere behind him.

He looked down the way that he was heading and the way he had come, internally debating on investigating the noise or continuing on his hunt. A low moan had him dropping his arrow in to a rest position and abandoning the hunt for the criminal that was working for his newest archenemy, Slade Wilson.

He slowly stalked towards the sound. His senses were alive as he knelt down and moved a set of broken down boxes. A young woman with dark hair lay beneath them, having clearly been beaten into unconsciousness. The man removed his glove and gently pressed two fingers to the side of her neck.

She was alive, for now anyway. "Felicity." He said as he pressed a button on the front of his jacket. "I need a trauma unit set up. I'm bringing an injured woman in. The second place as a precaution." He said when Felicity answered him. The young woman moaned softly. Her eyelids fluttered a moment but did not open.

"I have no choice, Felicity. It can't be a coincidence that she was left in an alley that I just happened to be searching for someone in. Send Diggle." He said as he picked the young woman up in a bridal carry and started towards the street. Several moments later, a black town car appeared and a man stepped out and opened the door for the young man.

"As quickly as you can, Dig. I don't know the full extent of her injuries." He said as he laid the young woman across the back seat and climbed into the front seat. He stripped off his mask and undid the hooded jacket and stowed both beneath the seat. "Are you sure that is wise?" John Diggle said as he watched the young man's movements.

"I'd rather her see me as Oliver Queen than the Arrow. It's safer for her that way." Oliver said as he looked back to check on their guest. "Your mother's house then?" Diggle asked. "Yes. It's closer than any hospital and Felicity is already there." Oliver said as Diggle pulled into traffic and headed towards Moira Queen's extravagant mansion.

The time it took for them arrive and meet Felicity and Sara took less time than one would have thought given Starling City's streets were more or less gridlocked at this time of night.

"Who is she?" Sara said as they met the car and Oliver unloaded the bloodied and semi-unconscious woman. "I haven't had time to get through her pocketbook. I was a little preoccupied. Is everything is ready?" Oliver said as he carried the woman through the hidden door and down a flight of stairs.

"All I need is her blood type." Felicity chirped as Oliver said as he laid the woman on the table and stepped away for Felicity and John to work their magic. He turned to Sara and saw that she was going through the woman's wallet.

"Her name is Mikayla Neill, age 25. She lives in the Glades." Sara said holding up the girl's driver's license. She walked over to the computers and began typing. "We need to know who she is before she wakes up or this could end very badly for all of us." She said as she set to work on getting more information.

Suddenly a loud tone filled the room. "She's crashing!" John said as he began CPR. "Felicity, have you got her blood type yet?" Oliver called as he moved the crash cart towards table. Oliver watched them work on Mikayla as Felicity darted towards the table to assist John with the woman.

Oliver stood quietly as both worked swiftly, John calling on years of training. He would claim later that he was no doctor but he knew how to save a life. He listened to the sound of Sara's furious typing. She clearly was ill at ease about this turn of events. The sound of a printer going off brought him back to his senses.

Sara handed a paper to him and crossed her arms over chest while she watched them work. "She is one of the last people you should have brought here. She needs to be gone before she wakes up. Drop her at a hospital or else we might as well sign our death certificates." She said as Diggle got Mikayla breathing again.

"She won't know where she is. She won't know who I really am. Until we know why she was left for dead, she stays. If there is a tracer on her, it will only show that she is in my mother's house. Something isn't right about this, Sara. I intend to find out why the executive assistant to Slade Wilson was all but beaten to death." Oliver said as he handed the paper back to Sara.

"She shouldn't be here Ollie. She's going to get us all killed." Sara said as Roy Harper joined the group.

"Who's the chick?" He said gesturing towards Mikayla with a questioning glance. "She is someone who needs our protection. Until I find out who tried to kill her and why she was attacked, she stays." Oliver said in a tone that brokered no argument.

Sara stared at him for a few more seconds before sighing heavily and nodding. "But the first time she threatens our lives, I will deal with her." She said before grabbing her jacket off the back of Felicity's computer chair and climbing the stairs. Roy made to go after her but Oliver grabbed his arm. "Let her go. She needs to blow off some steam." He said quietly.

Roy looked back and forth between Oliver, Sara and Mikayla. He was confused about what had transpired but it was clear he wasn't going to get an answer from anyone. He shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oliver, she needs a hospital. This is outside my skill set. She's got at least two broken ribs and her left ankle looks like it needs to be reset. " Dig said as he wiped his hands clean. Oliver looked at John and then at Mikayla. "Oliver…" Felicity said. Oliver growled softly in frustration but agreed.

"Alright," he sighed "Bring the car around Dig. We'll need to come up with a story. Maybe she'll be able to tell us what happened when she wakes up."


End file.
